


More Like a Song and Less Like its Math

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [13]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Mason has a hand in his hair, petting him gently.





	More Like a Song and Less Like its Math

**Author's Note:**

> For Freya.  
> Title from Pull My Hair by Bright Eyes.

Scott’s on his knees, mouth busy on Mason’s cock - just teasing, not really doing enough to bring him to orgasm. Mason has a hand in his hair, petting him gently, groaning now and then when Scott finds a particularly sensitive spot. 

Eventually, Mason wraps his fingers in Scott’s hair and pulls. _Hard._ Scott moans around the cock in his mouth, the slight pain sending a spark down his spine, straight to his own cock.

Above him, Mason chuckles knowingly, before he gives Scott’s hair another tug. Scott finds it comforting that Mason could tell exactly what he was fishing for.


End file.
